For Your Consideration
For Your Consideration (also known as Memento 8) is a soundtrack sampler for the project #IV. It was released on April 28th, 2013 on the official Blue Vertigo Facebook page. The EP contains several hints in it's individualized song artwork regarding the nature of #IV. Track Listing Original Version # "Look...the Sun is Rising" - The Flaming Lips - 3:42 # "Try to Remember" - Spacehog - 3:50 # "Leave Me Alone" - Natalie Imbruglia - 4:20 # "Glorybox (Mudflap Mix)" - Portishead - 5:25 # "You Saved Me" - Gary Clark Jr. - 5:52 # "wreck " - Blue Vertigo - :29 * "wreck" is not listed in the track listing artwork. Extended Edition # "Look...the Sun is Rising" - The Flaming Lips - 3:42 # "Try to Remember" - Spacehog - 3:50 # "Glorybox (Mudflap Mix)" - Portishead - 5:18 # "I'm So Sick (T-Virus Remix)" - Flyleaf vs. The Legion of Doom - 3:20 # "Nothing Wrong" - Jimmy Eat World - 3:04 # "Where Did the Angels Go?" - Papa Roach - 3:06 # "All Along the Watchtower" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience - 3:57 # "Sunday Bloody Sunday" - Saul Williams - 4:05 # "The Thing I Hate" - Stabbing Westward - 3:36 # "Deranged" - Coheed and Cambria - 4:23 # "Conquest of Spaces" - Woodkid - 4:24 # "Not Your Kind of People" - Garbage - 4:51 # "DOA" - Foo Fighters - 4:11 # "Fear" - Evans Blue - 3:50 # "In For The Kill (Skream's Let's Get Ravey Remix)" - La Roux - 4:59 # "The Fad" - Chevelle - 3:32 # "Give Hope" - Black Tide - 4:43 # "Trees" - Marty Casey & Lovehammers - 3:48 # "You Saved Me" - Gary Clark Jr. - 5:52 * The extended edition lacks any individualized artwork for each song. * This version omits "Leave Me Alone" and "wreck". 8 Tracks Version # "Look...the Sun is Rising" - The Flaming Lips - 3:39 # "Try to Remember" - Spacehog - 3:56 # "How Long?" - How to Destroy Angels - 3:54 # "Sunday Bloody Sunday" - Saul Williams - 4:05 # "Glorybox (Mudflap Mix)" - Portishead - 5:22 # "The Vampyre Of Time And Memory" - Queens of the Stone Age - 3:35 # "You Saved Me" - Gary Clark Jr. - 5:52 # "wreck " - Blue Vertigo - :29 * Due to the medium it was posted on, it lacks individualized artwork for each song. * This version omits "Leave Me Alone". * This version uses the original songs from the albums they came from, meaning that they're sometimes shorter or longer than the ones used in "For Your Consideration". History On April 28th, 2013, the Blue Vertigo Facebook page posted a link containing a free download for the sampler soundtrack EP, "For Your Consideration". The album contained six tracks, though "wreck" isn't a music track. The album had a limited license, as each of the artwork comments mentioned contacting the artists and record labels for permission to use the music. The first image in the album uploaded on the Blue Vertigo Facebook page also noted that the Flaming Lips had been in talks of doing the album soundtrack. Carlos Sanchez would later post on Twitter, "Sometimes things don't work out. Just got word that we won't be able to use the songs we thought we had licensed for project #IV. Sad day.", confirming the project would no longer have officially licensed music in it. The "Extended Edition" of the soundtrack was leaked later on, with no official release mentioned. The credits for the Extended Edition omit the mention of record labels and the Flaming Lips. It is unknown exactly what the purpose of the Extended Edition was, given that it has never been brought up in any of the official channels. On September 1st, 2013, the Blue Vertigo tumblr page posted a new version of the album on 8tracks.com, featuring new songs "How Long?" by How to Destroy Angels and "The Vampyre of Time and Memory" by Queens of the Stone Age. This version also made some edits to the credits, using most of the changes from the Extended Edition, ommiting the mention of Teresa Beeding, and also pushing the release date of #IV to 2014. The credits also reference this page as well. Hidden meanings and Clues Each of the songs on the original sampler EP had unique artwork. Though #IV is speculated to be TREES IV, there are no clear, direct references to events in the TREES Saga. Several of the characters from TREES can however be seen in the glitched artwork, such as the Agent, Chris Wesker, and John Cannon. The credits for the original release also note a Youtube page, "byhatchetaxesaw ", which has not been updated besides a few specific clues. There has been no official mention on exactly what any of the clues or the relevance of the new YouTube page in relation to the #IV project are. The Extended Edition removes the byhatchetaxesaw YouTube page from the credits, indicating the idea for the page has been abandoned. John Cannon has now been confirmed to be playing a character named Flint Conner, possibly meaning the artwork on the EP was a red herring, attempting to lead listeners into the believing the project is TREES IV. Memento Credits MEMENTO 8 #IV - For Your Consideration SONG CREDITS: 1 - "Look...The Sun is Rising" by The Flaming Lips from the album "The Terror" 2 - "Try to Remember" by Spacehog from the album "As It Is on Earth" 3 - "Leave Me Alone" by Natalie Imbruglia from the album "Left of the Middle" 4 - "Glory Box (Mudflap Mix)" by Portishead from the album "Glory Times" 5 - "You Saved Me" by Gary Clark Jr. from the album "Blak and Blu" Mixed by Marty Kirra (Carlos Sanchez) © 2013 RCA/Redeye Label/Warner Bros. Records/Go! Discs All songs are used with permission from each respective record label and artist. thanks so much guys. #IV Original Soundtrack by The Flaming Lips #IV Directed by John Cannon and Carlos Sanchez starring Carlos Sanchez, John Cannon, J-Riley, Teresa Beeding Coming 2013 BLUE VERTIGO youtube.com/thebluevertigo facebook.com/bluevertigoproductions ??? http://www.youtube.com/byhatchetaxesaw ??? Extended Edition Credits MEMENTO 8e #IV - For Your Consideration (Extended Edition) SONG CREDITS: 1 - "Look...The Sun is Rising" by The Flaming Lips from the album "The Terror" 2 - "Try to Remember" by Spacehog from the album "As It Is on Earth" 3 - "Glory Box (Mudflap Mix)" by Portishead from the album "Glory Times" 4 - "I'm So Sick (T-Virus Remix)" by Flylead Vs. The Legion of Doom from the album "Resident Evil: Extinction OST" 5 - "Nothing Wrong" by Jimmy Eat World from the album "Futures" 6 - "Where Did the Angels Go?" by Papa Roach from the album "The Connection" 7 - "All Along the Watchtower" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience from the album "Electric Ladyland" 8 - "Sunday Bloody Sunday" by Saul Williams from the album "The Inevitable Rise and Liberation of NiggyTardust!" 9 - "The Thing I Hate" by Stabbing Westward from the album "Darkest Days" 10 - "Deranged" by Coheed and Cambria from the album "Batman: Arkham City - The Album" 11 - "Conquest of Spaces" by Woodkid from the album "The Golden Age" 12 - "Not Your Kind of People" by Garbage from the album "Not Your Kind of People" 13 - "DOA" by Foo Fighters from the album "In Your Honor" 14 - "Fear" by Evans Blue from the album "The Pursuit Begins When This Portrayal Of Life Ends" 15 - "In For The Kill (Skream's Let's Get Ravey Remix)" by La Roux from the album "La Roux (Gold Edition)" 16 - "The Fad" by Chevelle from the album "Vena Sera" 17 - "Give Hope" by Black Tide from the album "Post Mortem" 18 - "Trees" by Marty Casey & Lovehammers from the album "Marty Casey & Lovehammers" 19 - "You Saved Me" by Gary Clark Jr. from the album "Blak and Blu" Mixed by Marty Kirra (Carlos Sanchez) #IV Directed by John Cannon and Carlos Sanchez starring Carlos Sanchez, John Cannon, J-Riley, Teresa Beeding Coming 2013 BLUE VERTIGO youtube.com/thebluevertigo facebook.com/bluevertigoproductions twitter.com/thebluevertigo 8tracks.com Version Credits MEMENTO 8 #IV - For Your Consideration Mixed by Marty Kirra (Carlos Sanchez) #IV Directed by John Cannon and Carlos Sanchez starring Carlos Sanchez, John Cannon, J-Riley Coming 2014 VERTIGO youtube.com/thebluevertigo facebook.com/bluevertigoproductions http://bluevertigo.wikia.com/wiki/For_Your_Consideration External Links *Blue Vertigo's Facebook page announcement *Official BV Facebook page's album artwork page, detailing stories behind the songs *Download link for Memento 8 *Download link for Memento 8e *Stream "For Your Consideration" on 8tracks.com Category:Mementos Category:TREES Saga